The Untold Story of Orange Jack
by DiamondTheHedgehog556
Summary: Yep, I'm a Brony. Now you know. (I'm not making that joke) But this is a story about OJ, the adopted brother of AJ. This story is kind of bad, but hey, you tell me if you want this to continue or not. Rated T for blood, violence, and I'm thinking about swears but that's not here... yet.


My name is Orange Jack. I am a large brown Unicorn with a rainbow mane. I don't have my cutie mark yet but I really don't want it that much. Let's start from the beginning. Years ago, there was only the apple family. The job of this family was to grow so many apples that the whole world could munch down on an apple. Then, one day, a filly was born. As he grew, he found more interest in oranges and even got an orange for his cutie mark. When his family saw this, they were furious. The filly ran away to start his own family, the orange family. This caused wars on the 2 families. Yes, 2 fruits caused a war; I think it's pretty weird too. Anyways, after 3 years of fighting, the families signed a paper that caused the 2 families to live in harmony together.

It's been 300 years since that day when I was born. I never knew my parents; I grew up in an orphanage in Canterlot. I was really shy and it was hard to make friends. In fact, only 2 ponies there were my friends. A white unicorn with a purple mane named Rarity and a purple unicorn with 3 shades of purple in her mane named Twilight Sparkle, though she just liked to be called Twilight. I sort of had a crush on Twilight and, while I never found out about it, I think Rarity had a crush on me. I saw my friends get adopted and they looked so happy when they did. I was then back to being the shy kid who sat by himself at lunch. I was then adopted by 2 earth ponies, an orange pony with an apple cart for a cutie mark with a green mane and a blue pony with simply an apple for a cutie mark and a white mane.

I was brought to a place named Sweet Apple Acres and lived with my parents, my Grandma, also known as Granny Smith, my little sister Apple Jack, and my older brother Big Macintosh, better known as just Big Mac. Granny Smith said I would grow up to be a pony of the orange family rather than the apple family. They then named me after my sister. I moved out on my 21st birthday and started a farm of my own just a couple miles of the edge of Canterlot. What Granny Smith had told me was true. I became an orange.

It was hard working on a farm, especially seeing as how it took 6 years for an Orange tree to grow. I owe my success to a merchant who sells seeds of all kinds of trees for 2 bits per bag. I never saw what he looked like as he wore a hood. All I know is his fur color, brown. I heard him talking to some ponies while I waited for him to get the seeds. I think they called him "Doctor" but I wasn't really sure. (BTW, Doctor Whooves story coming soon) He eventually moved away but by then I didn't really need him as it had been 6 years and my farm was starting. He's a really nice guy. If you meet him, he might give you some seeds.

Today was a terrible day. First off, my trees were dying with no way of getting them back to their full strength. It had been raining for 3 weeks now. It was on/off so it didn't flood, but it rained so hard that it was hard to see your own hoof in front of your face. But that's not the worst part. It started on one of the few clouds but no rain days. I was sleeping on a haystack, because I had to sell my bed for bits, and the doors slammed open. "Big Mac?!" I yelled as I saw my brother standing right outside my door holding a lamp in his mouth.

He spit out the lamp and yelled "Come quick! Mom and Dad!" I followed with no hesitation. Before I knew it I was at the family barn.

I ran in to see my Parents cowering in fear and my sister guarding them from… _The merchant? _I thought. _Wait no, the fur is too light and the merchant doesn't have wings._ Either way, he was hooded and was holding a knife in his wing. I charged at him, ended up stabbing him with my horn and he fell dead on the floor.

"Good job OJ," My sister said as she walked over to me. "You did what ah couldn't. No one's ever done that before." I felt good for myself.

I looked at the attempted murderer and saw a glowing orb inside his cloak. "What's this?" I asked no one in particular as I reached my hoof out and grabbed it. (Assassin's Creed rip off time) As I held it, I felt dizzy. The room started spinning before everything went black. When I had awoken, my jaw dropped. AJ was sitting over my… _"Dead parents? _ I thought confused. I walked over to them. "What happened?" I asked.

"Get away!" She yelled as she hit me dead center in the face.

I got up and asked "Why?"

"That's why." She said pointing to my parents.

"What?"

"You killed them!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Then what's that?" she was pointing at my hoof. I looked down to see I was holding the knife. I screamed as I threw the bloody knife to my side.

"Please, AJ," I begged. "Don't call the royal guard, I didn't mean too."

"Pony-Slaughter," She said darkly. "Almost as bad as murder. Fine, ah won't tell Celestia. On one condition. You leave this farm, and never return." I nodded as I ran out the door, shutting it behind me.

"You know it's not your fault." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Big Mac and Granny Smith looking at me.

"Then whose fault is it?" I asked with slight anger in my voice.

"The fault belongs to this." Granny Smith said as Big Mac held that glowing orb from before but wearing a glove on his hoof.

"This is the 'Lunar Apple'." Big Mac said in his usual serious tone. "AJ's been telling us about books her friend Twilight is forcing her to read." My face lit up as I heard the name Twilight, I then told them to continue.

"Apparently," Granny said. "This is one of 15 'pieces of Celestia'. It says when all of them are gathered, the evil force known as Nightmare Moon will be turned back into a regular being.

Big Mac then spoke up. "Touching any piece without protection or having all 15 pieces will cause the wielder to have evil thoughts based upon what piece they touch. As this is the 'Lunar Apple', thoughts came about killing Apples.

By that point my bag was ready and I asked, "So what are you gonna do with it?"

"We'll keep it in good hooves." Granny said before they both walked into the barn.

When I got back to my farm, I was up all night thinking about the 'Lunar Apple' as well as the rest of the 'Pieces of Celestia' and why they would put such a curse upon those who touched it.

**To be Continued.**


End file.
